Gilthunder
Gilthunder (ギルサンダー Girusandā) is a minor character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. Gilthunder is a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight and the son of the former Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Appearance Gilthunder is a relatively tall young man with slightly curled, short salmon-colored hair. He has thin eyebrows and a pair of blue eyes. 'Armor' He is seen wearing dark-colored full body knight armor without a helmet and wields a single hand sword. The upper body armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of the Holy Knights. He also has a leather waist belt fastened on top of his armor. Personality Gilthunder was a seemingly cold and cruel individual around the start of the story, devastating a town by stopping its source of income just because he was angry at them. When he learned that a child pulled out his sword, he threw a spear at the town just to check whether it wasn't an accident, even though the town could have been destroyed. However, despite that, he is honorable as he gave Meliodas a final request when he thought that he was dying. He has a desire to kill the Seven Deadly Sins for apparently killing his father and to prove by killing them all that he has surpassed his father. In his childhood, Gilthunder was sweet and friendly especially towards the Seven Deadly Sins, specifically Meliodas, who trained him in the art of swordsmanship before turning dark after the Seven Deadly Sins were accused of killing his father. However, it was revealed that Gilthunder was acting cruel and ruthless as Margaret, the woman he loves, was being held hostage by a monster close to her, and that he must join the Holy Knight plan, no matter what. After being freed by Meliodas, Gilthunder returned to his old and kinder self. History Back in the old days, Gilthunder was friends with Howzer, Veronica Liones, Elizabeth Liones and used to play together. At some point of time, Meliodas taught Gilthunder the fundamentals of swordsmanship and "The Way of the Knight". Gilthunder used to look up to the Seven Deadly Sins and wanted to be just like them. During one point, Gilthunder became Margaret Liones' personal knight and had a crush on her during their childhood. During one of his training with Meliodas, Gilthunder grew upset as he believed he would never become as strong as the Deadly Sins or his father, but Meliodas told him to ditch his negative attitude and Margaret came, and told him the The Way of the Knight creed. Margaret told Gilthunder that he should be himself, and not like the Deadly Sins or his father, and she believes that Gilthunder will be the kindest and strongest Holy Knight some day which cheers up Gilthunder. However, the next day Gilthunder came running toward Meliodas and told him to run away with the others. Meliodas was lost at Gilthunder and told him to explain everything, but Gilthunder told him something terrible is coming and if he told somebody, bad things will happen, and Gilthunder had no idea what to do. Meliodas told Gilthunder to calm down by hitting his head and asking him what he wants to do, which Gilthunder said that he needed to protect Margaret, but had no idea how to do it. Meliodas taught him a charm which could cheer him up whenever he feels sad or terrible which was to say out loud that he was stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gilthunder said it, which Meliodas points out that he should feel better soon. Meliodas embraced Gilthunder, told him he shouldn't cry, and if he is in trouble, he will come to his aid. Ten years later, Gilthunder was forced to join with the Holy Knights for Margaret's safety and somehow knew of his father's true murderer. Abilities And Equipment Gilthunder, like all Holy Knights, has magic that transcends human knowledge imbued within his body, and is among the strongest in Britannia, being able to match entire armies. He is shown to be incredibly strong and agile, easily matching Meliodas in skill and remaining unharmed after being flung from a great height and crashing into a building, destroying it in the process. He is noted to be a Great Holy Knight class according to King. After the training in the sacred land of the druids, his power level increases from 1,970 to 2,330. 'Abilities' *Thunderbolt (雷帝サンダーボルト Raitei): Gilthunder is greatly skilled in lightning magic, being able to use it both offensively and defensively. He can use his magic to further increase his physical capabilities, granting him extraordinary strength and agility. 'Weapon' Gilthunder wields a long sword, through which he channels his lightning magic. The tip of the blade is curved and wider with the ends pointed. Relationships Holy Knights Zaratras Gilthunder is Zaratras's son. It is unknown what kind of relationship they had but since Gilthunder wants revenge for his death, it can be assumed that they had a good father-son relationship. Dreyfus Gilthunder is Dreyfus' nephew. Gilthunder displays loyalty and devotion to the Great Holy Knight though his uncle is responsible for his father's murder 10 years ago. Most likely like Hendrickson he despises his uncle due to his participation in causing his father's death but seems to regard him as the lesser evil as he gives him information on Hendrickson's actions. Howzer Howzer and Gilthunder have greatly different personalities19, but appear to fight very well as a team.20 However, when Gilthunder was freed by Meliodas, Gilthunder appeared a lot lighter and softer to Howzer, seeing him as his dear friend and didn't blame him for not noticing Gilthunder trouble. Hendrickson Gilthunder for the most part followed Hendrickson's orders, but appeared suspicious of his actions as he gave Dreyfus information on his movements. After the creature threatening Margaret was slain by Meliodas, Gilthunder quickly stopped him from killing Meliodas, via cutting off his right arm. When Hendrickson questioned on him betraying him, Gilthunder quickly responded that he was never on his side and then proceeded to fight him, proclaiming his desire of revenge for his father. Royal Family Elizabeth In the past, Gilthunder used to treat Elizabeth as a little sister. However, now, even though the kingdom's priority is to ensure her safety, he says that he doesn't care about her and that she is a "grain of sand in the path to the Holy Knight's rule". However, it was revealed that he never hated Elizabeth as it was an act, and likely still cares for her. Margaret Gilthunder has for more than ten years been in love with Margaret and has made it his sworn duty to protect her. Gilthunder was forced to join the Holy Knights for her safety, during which he took a cold and ruthless persona. After Meliodas killed the invisible creature threatening her, he quickly dropped the act and embraced her, which she returned, after defeating Hendrickson. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gilthunder once admired Meliodas and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, even wanting to be one of them. After his father was apparently killed by them, he wanted to kill them for revenge and to prove that he has surpassed his father. However, it was revealed that it was an act and Gilthunder still admired Meliodas, seeing him as his hero. Despite finding out that Meliodas is related to the Demon Clan, Gilthunder still sees Meliodas as a great knight, and there is no finer knight then Meliodas. 'Family' 'Zaratras' 'Rene' 'Dreyfus' 'Anna' 'Griamore' 'Friends' 'Elizabeth Liones' 'Meliodas' 'Howzer' Family *Zaratras (Father,Deceased) *Rene (Mother, Deceased) *Dreyfus (Half-Uncle) *Anna (Aunt) *Griamore (Half-Cousin) Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: protecting Margaret **Special ability: Monster knowledge **Hobbies: Thinking up monsters **Weak Point: Loves festivals **Dream/Hope: Become stronger than his father **Regrets: Not being able to save Margaret earlier **The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he misunderstood something and thought Margaret would marry a prince from another kingdom **What he wants the most right now: The newest monster encyclopedia **His Charm Point is his hair color **He has a complex about his negative emotion **The person he respect the most is Meliodas **A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Meliodas. *Gilthunder's sword changes at the start of the Kingdom Infiltration arc to a blade with curvy edges. Quotes *(To Hendrickson) "I didn't betray you, I was never on your side to begin with" Gallery Gilthunder appearing.png Gilthunder protecting Meliodas and cutting Hendrickson's arm.png Maxresdefault (1) Gilthunder.jpg maxresdefault_Gilthunder.jpg